


反向世界_3

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	反向世界_3

只是半天的时间，什么也不可能学会，希望对方不管怎样能明白这一点，可又难免有些绝望，性欲旺盛的高中生，一旦学会了做爱，就会像刚学会自慰的猴子那样急于寻求快乐的事物。自己会如此清楚，正是因为自己也是其中的一员，尽管没有对象，却仍旧不时涌起那样的冲动，如果有了可以随意摆布的对象，谁还会去忍耐？

对方所说的‘下次’，距离时间便是如此短暂，也许说的时候并没有打算这么快就过来，但很快就忍不住了，高中生的欲望就是如此可怕，也令他感到害怕。抬起他下巴的手放了下来，平和岛让他好好坐在自己的腿上，然后带着他将转椅移到电脑面前。

【别那么害怕，只是在问接吻而已，另外的那个，我会多给你一点时间的。】

之前分明没有说是要接吻，也许是因为什么临时改变了主意，他松了口气，虽说接吻也不是那么简单的事，但和身体被进入比起来，已经不算那么糟糕了。因此被问到有没有学会接吻时，他比上一次要更为轻松地摇摇头，‘那我们一起学吧’，平和岛如此说着，打开了他电脑上的搜索网页。

平和岛打字的手指很笨拙，让他也有些跟着着急，可又同时希望对方打得再慢些，刚才的庆幸随着所有字的打出而一扫而空，排在头几条的搜索结果清晰地展示着接吻的图片，那种紧张感再次压迫着他的神经，因为紧张而造成的走神，他的视线变得模糊起来，焦距无法放在屏幕上，等到再次看清时，教导人如何接吻的条目便出现在了眼前。

【真厉害啊……】

平和岛已经看了起来，边往下翻看边小声地感叹道，即便是这样一个厚脸皮的人，声音里也不禁染上了一些羞赧。接吻的技巧很多，冲击性的描写让人眼花缭乱，他似乎看进去了一些，回过神的时候，又全部都忘了，有如做梦一般地跟着页面的翻动而移动眼珠，渐渐地，想要逃脱的情感猛地扩大了，迅速占领了四肢百骸，他不想被那么做，要是能被放过就好了，他试探着使力抬起身体，腰却被牢牢禁锢着，使他只能坐在那个坚硬发热的怀里。

之后，他分不清是从何开始，一只手将他的眼镜轻轻取下，自己被吻住了，照着那些技巧条目的第一条，他的上唇被舔吻着，然后是下面的唇瓣，因为对方要求他回应，他也只得稚拙地做着同样的事，他小心翼翼地伸出舌头，去舔靠在近处的薄唇，或是含在口中轻轻地吸吮，当俩人的节奏趋向默契与一致时，那样的行为便变成了互相追逐的啄吻，亲吻的感觉如此真实，唾液润湿了彼此的唇，接吻的水声和吸吮声清晰入耳，这种真实性叫他一时难以承受，却又从胸中氤氲起朦胧而又微弱的感觉，缓缓地向身体四处扩散，他感到既害怕，又有种身不由己的期待，那样的期待里也饱含着不安，他像是被浸润在初春的细雨里那样，不明白身体是该发冷还是该发热，该为湿重的水汽感到厌烦，还是随波逐流在那由极其微弱的舒服而组成的未知惧怕中。平和岛将舌尖探入了他的口中，那如同一个独立的生物般的潮湿肉块侵入了他的口腔，生涩地同他的舌头互相轻轻搅动，上颚被轻扫而过的酥麻引起阵阵颤栗，这些都是新奇的体验，令他对自己也感到陌生，害怕陷入其中，也不知道它们将引导他去往何处，他颤抖着，双手不得已地抓紧面前人的衬衫，试图靠那样的举动来释放快要溢出身体的不安与畏怯。

吻停止了，睁开眼后，发现对方湿润的双目近距离地注视着他，他看到映在那双眼中的自己的倒影，摆着一副快要哭出来的表情，尽管能极力掩饰愤怒，却无暇顾及其它，那样的自己很难看，他迅速低下视线。平和岛却强迫他再次看过来，又和他吻在了一起，在那接连不断的细吻中，他紧闭着双眼，仿佛这样就能从刚才的窘迫中脱离出来，事实上又什么都没有消减退散，他感到自己的身体腾空着，被对方横抱了起来，平和岛带着他来到了床边，在转椅上不好变动的姿势一下子可以放开，对方让他跨坐在膝盖上，正面环抱着他。

再次接吻的时候，粗糙的手掌探进他的T恤下摆，恣意抚摸他腰背处的肌肤，又绕到前面来，摩挲他的腰侧和腹部，他在家中独自一人时，喜欢穿休闲舒适的T恤，现在那不同于衬衫的有着弹性的布料更加助长了对方的行为，不用脱下就可以摸遍他的整个上身。因为过度在意这样的抚摸，他在上方的接吻中处在了弱势，成为了被动的那一方，可笑的是，就算对方在吻中取得了主动权，也不代表着注意力被转移了过来，停止对他身体的抚摸，而是相辅相成的，吻得越深入，放在胸前的那只手便愈发热烈地探索，他想往后躲去，对方的另一只手却按在他的腰上，令他无法退开。带有热度的掌心在他的胸膛上游移着，被人触碰的感觉很陌生，他缩着身体，因慌乱而急促的呼吸让他也跟不上上方吻的节奏，他的身体快要被这个人夺去了，感官，呼吸，仿佛都在这个人的掌控之下，他怕得再次发抖，犹如刚来到这个世界的、浑身沾着胎水的羔羊，对一切都萌生出未知的恐惧。

呼吸不过来的他被放开了，趁着这个机会大口地汲取着氧气，平和岛沉默地埋首在他的肩上，似乎也在调整粗重的呼吸，又或者是有了其它的冲动，他不确定是哪一个，因而不敢惊动对方，惶惶不安地僵硬着身体保持不动。这时，他注意到下方的床单上，一个有着鲜艳色彩的东西出现了，那绝不是他的东西，但他没有戴眼镜，所以无法看清那是什么，只知道是一个小型的正方形物品。看不清不代表什么也无法知道，那样的形状、大小，那种大胆的带有暗示意味的色彩包装，他一下子就明白了，那是市面上常见的一款保险套。

他想起之前平和岛将手放入长裤的口袋里摸索，却又什么也没拿出来，也许那个时候，对方是想拿出里面的保险套，而在刚刚接吻的过程中，不小心让它从口袋里滑落了出来。要是自己什么都不知道就好了，那样的话就不会往那方面联想，对方也不会因为暴露而干脆拿出来使用，如果能在对方没有发现的情况下放回去，那就再好不过，不能让对方发现已经暴露，要怎么办才行，他惊慌失措地想着，很快就会被发现的。仿佛知晓他内心的动乱，伏在他肩上的人忽然动了起来，慌乱之下，他抬起手放在对方的后脑勺上，微微使力，又将对方按了回去。可是，这样做完全没有任何用，他绝望地意识到了这一点，就算把那个东西弄到床下去，其本身鲜艳的色彩也会立马引起对方的注意，自己的这一举动只是徒劳地在拖延时间。然而对他来说完全无用的举动，却像亲昵缠绵的回应般激起了平和岛的反应，细密的吻落在他的颈侧、锁骨上，T恤里的爱抚也终于抛却不必要的界限，手指的指尖按压在了他的乳首上，来回揉捏逗弄，他的视线被那落在床面上的、模糊的鲜艳色彩所刺激着，爱抚所带来的尽皆不是愉悦，而是将自己置于陌生处境的畏惧。泪意沾染上眼角，如果自己不用遭受这些该有多好，他默默地哭泣着，察觉到他的异样，平和岛放开了他一些，又将那只手从他的胸前抽离，抬上去抚摸着他的脸颊，用粗粝的拇指抹他的眼角。眼角被摩挲得发痛，不禁掉下更多的眼泪。

【怎么了？】

低沉的声音在他的面前问道，他答不出话来。

紧接着，对方似乎也注意到了床上的那个保险套，伸手过去取来，在手里翻弄了两下，他泪眼模糊地看着，对方将保险套握在手里，又揽上了他的腰。

【你在怕这个吗？】

靠过来抵住他的额头，问着。

他始终没有回答，自己怕的不只是这个微不足道的物品，而是对方的整个人，他希望平和岛能够消失，但这个希望怎样也没有胆量说出口。

【算了。】 

长久的沉默使得对方失去了耐心，抵着他的额头离开了，冷淡的空气重新充斥在了他们之间。他的T恤忽然被从下方卷起，一路捞到了上头。

【用嘴含住。】

平和岛扯着捞起来的T恤，对他说道，他本来不肯，但一碰到那生气的、有着可怕力量的手指，他就畏缩了，张开口，咬住了T恤的衣料。他的臀部被托起，更加靠到平和岛身前，平和岛的手按着他的脊背，迫使他挺直身体，微微后仰着，将乳尖送到对方的面前。那羞耻的姿势令他浑身的感官都仿佛被激发了，又像被刺激得过头，结果通通陷入了麻痹，细胞像是被煮沸，当潮湿滚烫的舌头卷住那小小的乳尖时，他经受不住刺激地闷哼了一声，身体簌簌发抖起来。对方这次却无视了他的害怕，吸吮挑弄着因敏感而硬挺的乳首，扔掉了保险套的双手在他的脊背上抚摸，他咬住口中的布料，无声地哭着。

要是能把对方想象成幽就好了，这次却无论如何不能那样做，在第一次的幻想中他明白了，幽是他的憧憬，是不能出现在这种场景中的存在，初次幻想后的罪恶感几乎要将他吞没，在那之后，越是想方设法地去替代，就越是将两者彻底地分割开来，梦想和现实被劈开了，这种残酷行径的始作俑者正是眼下亲吻着自己的这个人——不，也许是自己也说不定。是自己屡次妄图用现实去接触梦想，所以才遭受到了如此多的反噬。 

如果把罪过一时都归咎于自己，就能使自己不再觉得那么难以忍受的话，那样也无妨，他闭上双眼，将手臂环在身前人的肩上。接着，他又被抱了下来，整个人放倒在了床上，相吻与爱抚持续了很长一段时间，直到他因为头脑昏沉而迷糊睡去，负面的情感早已夺走了他的全部力气。


End file.
